The Turners
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: I finally updated, this is chapter 8! For those who requested me to continue.
1. Miss Crystal Turner

Crystal Sparrow  
  
"Miss Sparrow, please pay attention here," Mrs. Clark, who was in charge of all the girls at the boarding house, "Now ladies, your parents will come to get you for the summer, this afternoon, I want you all to be careful, and have fun. You are all dismissed."  
  
"Crystal, what are you going to do this summer, "Asked Maggie excitedly, "My mother and father are going to visit India."  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing," Crystal didn't know that her father was a pirate, but she did know he was a captain of a ship. She sent a letter to Caribbean, in hopes that her father would get it, "I got a letter from a Mr. Turner saying that my father was going to come get me, then take me back to the Caribbean."  
  
"Why couldn't your father just write to you?" Maggie sat on a bench in the main hall.  
  
"He can't right I guess," Crystal looked straight ahead, then turned, and smiled at her friend, "I am going to miss you, you promise to write me okay?"  
  
"Of course I will write you," Maggie hugged Crystal, "We got till tomorrow."  
  
Mrs. Clark peeked outside the office into the main hall, "Miss Sparrow, your carriage is here, your stuff is already packed."  
  
Maggie stared sadly at her friend, "I guess this is it," she kissed her friend on the cheek, "I hope all goes well with your father."  
  
Mrs. Clark stared sharply at Crystal, "Miss Sparrow, Mr. Turner is waiting at the carriage, don't delay."  
  
Crystal walked outside, and was approached by Mr. Turner.  
  
"Miss Sparrow?" William was surprised when he saw her in front of him.  
  
Crystal acknowledged William with a small smile, "Yes, and you must be Mr. William Turner."  
  
"You look just like him," He took one of Crystal's hands, and helped her up into the carriage, then got in him self, "We are going to the ship docks, and then we will be going home to the Caribbean. Your father said he would be meeting us there."  
  
Crystal started to get excited, "We actually get to ride a ship to get to the Caribbean, I love ships, I feel right at home when I am on a ship."  
  
"Well it is in your blood," William grinned.  
  
"Mr. Turner, can you tell me about my father?" Crystal looked out of the carriage, then back at William. "He's adventurous, he loves the sea, and is Captain Of the Black Pearl," William smiled at Crystal, "And please Miss Sparrow, you could call me William."  
  
When they approached the ship docks, William ordered some guys to carry their belongings onto the ship. Then he led Crystal to her room.  
  
William knocked on Crystal's door to her room, "Miss Sparrow, how would you like to join me for dinner in the dinning area?"  
  
Crystal opened the door, wearing a big burgundy gown, "That will be nice thank you Mr. Turner."  
  
William led her to the dining area, "We are having Lobster, and roasted pig."  
  
Crystal smiled, "Mr. Turner are you married?"  
  
"I almost was not to long ago, but she went back to the Condor, she thought she could handle being involved with a pirate, but I guess she couldn't," William took a bite of his Lobster.  
  
"Are you a real life pirate?" Crystal asked excitedly.  
  
"My father was a pirate, his name was Bootstrap Willy, so just like you, I have pirate in my blood," William poured some wine for Crystal, and then for himself.  
  
"My father's a pirate?" Crystal stared at William.  
  
William looked surprised, "Your mother didn't tell you?"  
  
One of the ship workers entered the dining area, "Mr. Turner, Jack Sparrow is coming on duck."  
  
"Correction, Captain Jack Sparrow is on deck," Jack entered the dining area, so Will, where is my child?"  
  
Crystal stood up, and stared at Jack, "My name is Crystal Gibson," she looked at William, "I am sorry for lying to you Mr. Turner, Miss Sparrow is still back at the school."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "I know you're my daughter love, I named you."  
  
"My mother named me, you weren't there at all for me," Crystal glared at Jack.  
  
"I may not had raised you, but when your mother said she was pregnant, I told her what to name you," Jack sat next to Crystal.  
  
"What if I was a boy?" Crystal avoided eye contact with Jack.  
  
"Jack Sparrow of course," Jack pointed to himself, "After your father."  
  
Crystal ran out of the dining area, and into her room, "Why did you have to sleep with that dirty pirate?'  
  
William walked into Crystal's room, "Who are you talking to Miss Sparrow?"  
  
"I always wondered why when all the other girls were so fixed on finding a home, and being wife's, I was wanting to go on an adventure. I'm a pirate," Crystal sat in a chair by her bed.  
  
William laughed, "I know what you mean, I didn't know that my father was a pirate until I turned twenty last year. When I worked as a blacksmith, I was always fascinated with fighting, and ships," he looked at Crystal nervously, "So you don't want to get married some day?"  
  
"Of course I want to get married," Crystal smiled, "I just also thought of going on adventures also."  
  
"Your father is a good guy, he saved Miss Swan, and I from some other pirates," William smiled.  
  
Crystal leaned in, and kissed William out of nowhere, she pulled away smiling, "Did you like that?"  
  
William kissed Crystal back, "Yes I did Miss Sparrow," he wrapped his arms around her waist, and then led her to the bed, "Will you belong to me Miss Sparrow?"  
  
Crystal looked at William, "What do you mean belong to you?"  
  
William smiled, "I want to be your gentlemen caller while on the way back to the Caribbean, and then when we get back, I want to make you my wife."  
  
Crystal began unbutton Williams shirt, "Of course I will be yours."  
  
William removed Crystals dress, and then his pants, then he positioned himself on top of Crystal, "I will make you the happiest girl in the world. when we are married," he pulled the covers over the both of them.  
  
Crystal began to giggle, "Why did you pull the covers over us?"  
  
"So no one could see us, there aren't any curtains on the door," William kissed Crystals neck.  
  
"Crystal, we need to talk," Jack walked in, and sat on a chair by the door.  
  
Crystal sat up pulling the covers up to cover her chest, "Jack not now."  
  
William sat up next to her, a little embarrassed, "Uhm, Hey their Jack."  
  
Jack stared at Crystal, and then at William, "Will, sorry didn't know you were here."  
  
"Jack leave my room," Crystal pointed to the door.  
  
Jack stood up, and walked towards where Crystal, and Will were standing, "I want you to give me a second chance of being your father."  
  
Crystal reached over the side of the bed, and grabbed her dress, "Turn around Jack," she threw her dress back on, and then put her shoes on. Then she stood up, and stared Jack in the eye, "Why didn't you ever write to me, if you knew I was your daughter?"  
  
"It's hard to mail letters, when you are in the middle of the ocean love, and I prefer you call me dad," Jack looked at William, "Can you believe I helped make this beauty sixteen years ago."  
  
William looked at Crystal, "I appreciate you for giving me some one to make my wife Jack."  
  
Jack grinned, "A wedding, I love weddings."  
  
William remembered that he was in his long underwear, "Jack, can you please leave Crystal, and me alone."  
  
"Of course," Jack left the room.  
  
William stared at Crystal, "Are you tired?"  
  
"I think I'm going for a walk," Crystal put on a shawl, and walked out of the room onto the front deck. She looked up at the stars, then she saw the look out post, "A pirate, I always knew there was more to me, then just a school mistresses daughter."  
  
"Your mother was a fine women, I'll give her that, and she did right raising you to be a fine young lady," Jack stood next to her, "I did care for her, But a pirates life is never in one place."  
  
Crystal stared at her father, " Where would I had been staying if I wasn't engaged to William?"  
  
Jack laughed, "William Turners, probably not in the same bed though." Crystal laughed, "You want to see my star?"  
  
Jack stared at the sky, "Which one would be your star my love?"  
  
Crystal pointed up into the sky, "The one right above the moon."  
  
"Well that's my star as well," Jack laid his hand on his daughters shoulder.  
  
"I use to look at the star, and try to imagine where you were at sea, you know when I thought you were a Commander, or something, not a pirate," Crystal looked at her father, "Mother said that I look like you in the eyes, and nose."  
  
"You have you moms dark hair, and her figure," Jack looked up at the sky, "I thought about you often."  
  
"Why didn't you yell at William, when you saw the two of us in bed together?" Crystal kept looking straight ahead.  
  
"Because he is a good man, and I don't really know you that well enough to start telling you what you can't do yet," Jack coughed, "And it's the pirate in him."  
  
"I am going to bed," Crystal started walking towards the room, she turned and stared towards Jack, "It was nice talking to you father," she walked into the room.  
  
Crystal saw William asleep in the bed, and then she crawled in next to him, and fell asleep herself.  
  
Eight months later, they were at the Caribbean.  
  
William looked at Mr. Brown, who was a very heavy drinker, "So Mr. Brown I'm going home now."  
  
"Say hello to Jill for me," Mr. Brown took a drink of his rum, "It's good to have you back at work Mr. Turner."  
  
William stared at Mr. Brown, "whose Jill Mr. Brown?"  
  
"Isn't she your new wife?" Mr. Brown looked at William confused.  
  
"No my wife's name is Crystal," William grabbed his coat, and hat, and then grabbed the gift he made for Crystal, and headed home.  
  
They lived in a big house, with four maids, and a Butler.  
  
William handed the butler his hat, "Thank you Darrin, where is Mrs. Turner?"  
  
"She's resting, just as the doctor ordered for her to do sir," Darrin hanged Williams hat, then approached William again, "Can I get you anything to drink sir?"  
  
"No thanks Darrin," William looked at the time, "How long ago did the doctor come, and check on Mrs. Turner?"  
  
"An hour ago sir," Darrin thought for a moment, "Your father in law is visiting as well sir."  
  
William looked surprised, "Where is he now?"  
  
"He's sleeping in the guest room sir," Darrin walked into the dining room.  
  
William walked upstairs into his room, he smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife, "Hey there beautiful, what did the doctor have to say?"  
  
"The same as last time, I need to try to stay off my feet, and get plenty of rest," Crystal rolled her eyes, "I'm not sick, just pregnant, I could still walk around, and go out."  
  
William leaned in, and kissed the top of his wife's head, "I thought you would feel like that."  
  
Crystal sat up excitedly, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Norton, and Elizabeth are having us for dinner," William smiled nervously, "They want to meet you, the daughter of Jack Sparrow, and my wife."  
  
Crystal fell back into bed, "You could go, I think I should stay off my feet after all."  
  
"Anna, come in here please," William called into the hall.  
  
"Yes sir, what can I do for you two?" Anna, who was one of Crystals  
maids, entered the room.  
  
"Get Mrs. Turner's clothes ready for tonight, then you could start to help her get ready for the dinner," William grinned, "Thank you."  
  
"Why are you making me go to the dinner tonight, my father is in town," Crystal got out of bed, "Just remember that I am going to this dinner tonight, because I love you, do you think they could add my dad to the dinner tonight?"  
  
William shook his head, "Yes, we could bring your father."  
  
Crystal wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "I love you, I guess I will got to get ready, Anna can you help me get ready for the dinner tonight?" She left the room.  
  
William walked into the hall of upstairs, and over to the guest room where Jack stayed during his visits, he knocked on the door, "Jack, you awake?"  
  
Jack showed up behind William, with some bread and a glass of rum, he watched his son in law knock, "You could knock till the door falls, no one's going to answer it."  
  
"Jack, I didn't do anything to you, why aren't you answering the door?" William thought Jack was talking from inside the room.  
  
"Well if you would move out of my way, I will enter the room, then I will be more then willing to shut the door to answer it," Jack tapped William on the shoulder.  
  
William turned around, and faced Jack, "Sorry Jack, I thought you were in your room, will you come to dinner with Crystal, and I, we're going to Norton, and Elizabeth's tonight."  
  
"Of course, I will wear what I have on," Jack looked at William.  
  
"Crystal is having a baby," William smiled excitedly, "Did you meet our doctor."  
  
"And here I thought my daughter was just getting fat," Jack smiled.  
  
Anna came running out of the room, "Mr. Turner! Mr. Turner!"  
  
William looked at Anna, who was panicking, ":Anna, what is it?"  
  
"It's the Mrs. Turner, her water broke," Anna looked at Jack, who had his mouth full.  
  
"Just get her another glass of water, that's what you're here for, Anna is it?" Jack looked confused at Anna.  
  
William turned, and faced Jack, "Anna meant the baby is coming."  
  
"Well why didn't you just bloody say so?" Jack ran into his daughters bedroom with William following close behind. Darrin entered the room with the doctor, "Dr. Kinsley is here, Mr. Turner."  
  
Crystal looked up at her husband, "William, please go to dinner, you, and Jack aren't allowed to be in here while I have the baby, Anna, and Sarah will help assist the doctor."  
  
William nodded, and then turned to Jack, "We should get going."  
  
Jack shook his head, and sat on a chair in the room, "I am not leaving."  
  
"Jack, you should go with William," Crystal felt the baby coming, "ARGH!!!!!!"  
  
Dr. lifted her skirt, "I see the head."  
  
William saw the baby's head, and then passed out.  
  
"I'll take care of him," Jack looked at Crystal, "We'll see you later love?" He shut the door behind him, then propped William on a chair, "Snap out of it Will."  
  
William came too fifteen minutes later, "Where is Crystal Jack?"  
  
Jack laughed, "She bought a ship, and started her own pirate crew."  
  
William smiled, "Was it a big ship?"  
  
"Well it was a beauty of a ship," Jack looked towards his daughters bedroom, "I am to young to be a grand father."  
  
"I don't think pirates could look old enough to be grand fathers," William looked downstairs, Darrin can you bring me a glass of rum?"  
  
"Make that a bottle of rum, with a glass for Will," Jack looked downstairs at Darrin.  
  
Darrin looked upstairs, "Mr. Sparrow, you drank the last of the rum sir."  
  
Jack fell back onto the chair, "The rums gone."  
  
Dr. Kinsley stepped out of the room with a baby, "Mr. Turner meet your son Lance."  
  
"You didn't pick a name together with my daughter?" Jack took the baby from the doctor.  
  
"We decided if the baby was a boy, he would be called Lance, and if it was a girl, we would call her Charlene," William took his son from jack.  
  
Anna came out with another baby, "Meet your daughter sir, Miss Charlene Turner."  
  
William looked at the two babies, "Sarah isn't going to come out with a third child is she?"  
  
"Just the twins," Dr. Kinsley smiled.  
  
William looked at Jack, "Will you hold your grandson, and so I could hold my daughter?"  
  
Jack took his grandson from William, "Hey there little Will?"  
  
William looked at his daughter, and then started to walk downstairs with Jack following behind, "Charlene you are so beautiful."  
  
Dr. Kinsley ran downstairs, "Mr. Turner, don't you think you should see how a certain someone is doing?"  
  
William looked at Dr. Kinsley confused, "The babies' are fine, I'm holding them right now, they look healthy."  
  
Jack remembered his daughter, "We forgot about Crystal, your mother, there wife."  
  
Dr. Kinsley laughed, "You mean Mr. Turners wife, and the babies' mother."  
  
William handed Lance to Jack, and ran up the stairs into his bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed where Crystal was lying, "Two children?"  
  
Crystal smiled, "That's all I got in me."  
  
William laughed, "That's all I want for now, and you, I love you."  
  
"I was surprised when the doctor said there was another one coming," Crystal took Williams hand, "Lance sure is handsome, just like you."  
  
"Yes, and Charlene, she looks just like you," William leaned in and kissed Crystals cheek, "Next week we will start looking for a Nanny, or do you think we should get two, one for each baby?"  
  
"We should have two, probably be easier on them, so that way they don't have to take care of two by themselves," Crystal looked at William, "Actually I don't think I want a nanny for the babies', why can't we take care of them ourselves?"  
  
William shook his head, "Darling, I work all day, and you won't have anytime for yourself with the twins, we need a nanny."  
  
"Sarah, and Anna will help also," Crystal looked at William with tears in her eyes, "I just think that I want to take care of my own children, I went through the pain, and carried them, so I should take care of them, it's my motherly duty."  
  
William kissed his wife's hands, "We will still be able to raise the children, the nannies will just be there whenever we need to be alone."  
  
"If you think that would be the best thing, honey," Crystal closed her eyes, "I want to go to sleep now."  
  
A week later, The Turners were sitting in the parlor, with the babies lying in their basket nets. William looked at Crystal, "Did you like Brittany?"  
  
"No the babies' didn't seem to like her that much," Crystal sat beside her husband on the sofa.  
  
William nodded in agreement, "I didn't like her either," he looked back at his list, "How about Nancy Grey?"  
  
"To old, I doubt she'll still be alive next week," Crystal wrapped an arm around Williams shoulder, as she looked over his shoulder at the list, "I liked Joanna Marge."  
  
William made a funny face, "I didn't like her, she never worked with kids before, her last job was a showgirl."  
  
"Oh yeah, I meant Beth," Crystal pointed on the list.  
  
Anna walked into the parlor, "Mister Turner, Misses Turner, If I can, may I suggest someone?"  
  
William exchanged looks with Crystal, then started back at Anna, "Who would you suggest Anna?'  
  
"Myself sir, I was a nanny before I was your maid, and I could still get the other work done as well, no extra pay necessary, sir," Anna looked at the babies, "I love your children."  
  
William nodded, "You got the nanny position Anna, but Mrs. Turner, and I will raise your pay one shilling."  
  
Anna put her hands to her mouth, "Thank you sir, I'll get the babies upstairs to bed now." She took the babies' upstairs.  
  
Crystal turned Williams face to her, "Now we need a maid."  
  
William shook his head, "No we don't, we'll already have three other maids."  
  
"I love you," Crystal kissed her husbands cheek.  
  
"It's getting late, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning darling," William walked out of the parlor, and started to go up the stairs.  
  
"You don't find me attractive anymore," Crystal began to cry into one of the arms of the sofa.  
  
William heard Crystal cry, and went down stairs back into the parlor, "How could you say that, you are one of the most beautiful women I know, and I love you," he pulled his wife into his arms, "You make me so happy when I'm with you, why would you think I don't find you attractive?"  
  
"Because you said you were going to bed, and you would see me in the morning, you didn't even ask if I wanted to go to bed also," Crystal wiped her eyes, "You use to ask all the time before I had the babies'."  
  
William stood up, "You want to go upstairs with me to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, I would like that a lot," Crystal walked with William upstairs to there room. 


	2. Family FriendsFriends

Company  
  
Twelve years later  
  
"Now miss Turner, stand still while I get your dress on now," Anna tried to put Charlene's dress on.  
  
"No," Charlene ran out of the room in her slip, she saw her father walking up the stairs, "Father, I simply detest the dress mother picked out for me."  
  
William pointed to Charlene's room, "Go put it on before Norton, Elizabeth, and Michael Commoner come."  
  
"Michael, father, when him, and Lance get together, there absolutely terrible," Charlene ran back into her room, "I hate Michael!"  
  
William walked into Lance's room, "Lance, now you need to be good this evening, try not to torment your sister, and tell Michael to behave to okay?"  
  
Lance tied his tie, and then put on his jacket, "Father, I will try, okay"  
  
William straightened Lance's tie, "That's all I could ask for."  
  
Lance looked towards his door, "Hello mother, you look nice this evening, may I escort you down to dinner?"  
  
Crystal curtsied, "You most certainly may."  
  
Charlene walked into Lance's room, "Mother, why do I have to wear a girdle, they hurt."  
  
"Maybe if you weren't fat, then you won't hate it so much," Lane put out his tongue at his sister, then noticed his father glare at him, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."  
  
Charlene ignores him, "Mother why do we have to be in pain, while the guys don't?"  
  
"Because we have to be presentable to our men," Crystal smiled at her husband.  
  
Charlene stared at her mother, "Mother, I don't have a guy to present myself for," she stared at Lance, "At least not one worth being presentable for."  
  
"Well I was going to ask if you would like me to escort you to dinner, but I don't think I'm worth you being presentable for, after all I am just your father after all," William kissed his daughters cheek.  
  
Crystal heard the baby cry, "Oh I need to go get Thomas out of his crib."  
  
William smiled, "Thomas will love knowing he just has to cry to get his mothers attention."  
  
Crystal stared hard at William, "He's only five months old, he needs his mother, how can you just stand there, and not want to attend to him?"  
  
William laughed, "It's not as easy as it looks," he heard Thomas stop crying, then he noticed Charlene was gone, "Where's Charlene?"  
  
Charlene walked in with Thomas, she looked up at her father, "Dad I couldn't bare to hear him crying, he's just a baby, and the only guy in this house worth looking presentable for."  
  
Crystal took Thomas from Charlene, "Come to mommy baby," she left the room with her baby, "You are going to be very good looking, just like your father, and brother."  
  
Charlene stared at her father, "Dad will you escort me to dinner tonight?"  
  
William smiled at his daughter, "Of course, I will be honored to."  
  
Later when The Commoner's, and The Turner's were sitting in the parlor after dinner.  
  
Elizabeth held Thomas, then looked at Crystal, "Three children, you probably haven't had any time to be romantically alone, having to take care of your three children, and all."  
  
William wrapped an arm around his wife, "Elizabeth, we have romantic evenings all the time, how do you suppose we got our three children?"  
  
Norton laughed softly, then looked at William, "Michael is a handful as it is, I don't think we could handle three children, do you want anymore children?"  
  
William looked at his wife, "We want about three more children right darling?"  
  
Crystal walked over to Elizabeth, and took her baby, then sat back next to her husband, "You carry this baby for me, then we'll talk later."  
  
"Three kids, and another on it's way, are you going to get more help?" Norton smiled at Elizabeth, who was watching Thomas play with Crystals necklace, and laughing, we are actually thinking of having one more child, "Elizabeth just thinks she wont be able to give Michael the attention she thinks he needs."  
  
Elizabeth stood up, "It's getting late, we should get home," she took her shawl from Darrin."  
  
Jack barged in just as Elizabeth was getting ready to open the door, "Mrs. Commoner, you aren't trying to leave without saying hello to me, now are you?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Of course I'm not, what brings you here?"  
  
"My grandchildren, and there parents, which one of whom is my daughter," Jack walked into the parlor, "Crystal, the best treasure I ever received in life."  
  
Crystal looked up from playing with Thomas, who was still playing in her arms, "Hello father, how are you?"  
  
Jack walked into the lobby, and called up the stairs, "Lance, Charlene, come down here, and give your grandfather a hug!"  
  
Lance came running down the stairs, and jumped into Jacks arms, "Grandpa, where have you been for the last two years?"  
  
"On my boat, prancing along London streets," Jack walked back into the parlor, and looked at Thomas in his daughters arms, then stared at Elizabeth, "So I see you, and Norton had another child, how wonderful."  
  
Crystal stood up, and handed the baby to her father, "Father, this is your grandson Thomas, he's five months old."  
  
Jack smiled, "I should come, and visit you more often."  
  
"Yes, you should father," Crystal looked down at her oldest son, "Lance, where is Charlene?"  
  
"Here I am mother," Charlene ran down the stairs, and kissed her grandpa's cheek, "How long are you visiting grandpa?"  
  
"Yes grandpa will you be here for when the baby come?" Lance made a funny face at Thomas, which caused him to laugh.  
  
Jack stared down at his newest grandson, "You didn't have much time to be the baby have you?"  
  
"It's true, but these things happen," William walked over next to where his family were standing, "So are you going to be here for a while Jack?"  
  
"I hope not," Norton stood to his feet, "Lance, where is Michael?"  
  
Lance looked at Charlene, "Where's Michael?"  
  
Charlene rolled her eyes, "He tried to kiss me, so I pushed him into a closet, and locked the door, he's in grandpa Jack's closet in the guest room upstairs."  
  
Norton, and Elizabeth hurried up stairs to get their son.  
  
William stared hard at his daughter, "Now Miss Turner, you go up to your room, your mother will be up there to talk to you, then I will be in there after her."  
  
Jack handed Lance the baby, and then wrapped his arm around Charlene's shoulders, and looked at William, "You two allow me to talk to my granddaughter," he lead his granddaughter upstairs, he turned, and looked at Lance, "Lance why don't you come up with Thomas."  
  
After The Commoners left, William lead his wife into the parlor.  
  
William looked at Crystal, "This is the second time Charlene has locked Michael into the closet, that boy is definitely to much for them to handle, he's fourteen, and he's trying to kiss my twelve year old daughter. You would think by now that Michael Commoner would had learned respect for ladies by now, after all he is fourteen. Why can't he be like Lance?"  
  
"Sweetie, Michael is just at that age when some boys start to like girls," Crystal wrapped her arms around her husbands neck, "Our daughter is starting to find interest in boys as well, and our son is starting to like girls. Chalene just doesn't like Michael Commoner is all."  
  
:"Why do our children have to grow up," William placed his hand on his wife's stomach, "Do you think you could hold onto this baby for a few more years?"  
  
Crystal shook her head, "Sorry Sweetie, this baby is going to come when it's ready, which the doctor says is another four, to five months."  
  
"No, there too young to go on a pirates ship for two months jack," William stared at Jack.  
  
Jack came downstairs into the parlor, he turned to his daughter, "Crystal my most valuable treasure, can I take the kids to sea with me for a couple of months?"  
  
"Father, you heard William, the answer is no there too young, especially Thomas, he's' only five months," Crystal shook her head.  
  
"I wasn't going to invite Thomas, just Charlene, and Lance," Jack stared at the two, "You'll think about it, got it," he went back upstairs before Crystal, of William could react.  
  
Crystal sat on the sofa, "I don't know who's worse, the children, or him."  
  
William thought for a moment, "You know darling, going on the pirate ship will be a good experience for them, they could learn about there grandfather, as he does what he does best."  
  
Crystal glared at her husband, " You just said that you didn't think that Michael should be kissing your twelve year old daughter. There will be more pirates try to do more then kiss your daughter on the ship, and w3ho's to say she won't like it next time?"  
  
"Girls like Charlene aren't into dirty pirates, or any kind of pirates," William wrapped his arms around Crystal, "She's only twelve , the other guys are in there late teens, through early fifties.":  
  
"So I was sixteen when we got together," Crystal looked at William.  
  
"Well we weren't on a pirate ship," William thought for a moment, "What if Charlene stayed home?"  
  
"She'll throw a tantrum," Crystal rolled her eyes, "And no matter how much the twins fight, they still can't stand being away from one another for more then a couple of days," she stood up, and started up the stairs, " None of my children are going, and that's my final word."  
  
"What if I went with them, after all it's only two months, I won't miss anything special," William regretted those words as he saw his wife's expression, "Darling, I didn't mean anything by that."  
  
Crystal ran up to her room, and locked her husband out, then crawled into bed.  
  
William tried to open the door to their bedroom, and then knocked on his door, "Crystal, let me in please, I was stupid for saying that."  
  
"You got the stupid part right," Crystal sat up, and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she glared at the door.  
  
William hit the door, "Crystal, if you don't let me in, I'm going to break down the door!"  
  
"Go ahead, I am not getting out of bed," Crystal laid back down, and covered herself up with the blanket.  
  
"You are really pushing my last nerve, I can't stand being near you when you get in those moods, I am going to the Tavern, maybe I'll fine another warm bed to sleep in there. This house is getting a little to cold for me," William turned as he saw his daughter walk out of her room.  
  
Charlene looked at her father confused, "Why did you say all that mean stuff to mother?"  
  
William knelt down in front of his daughter, "What did I tell you about eaves dropping Missy?"  
  
"I wasn't really eaves dropping, really I wasn't, it's just that you were talking so loudly it was hard not to hear. After all father, I do sleep in the room right next to yours, and mothers bedroom," Charlene began to cry, "I don't like when you go have a beer, it always makes mother so upset, she waits in the parlor hoping you come through the door. Last time she didn't go back to bed until five in the morning, and that was just because you came home."  
  
William wrapped his daughter into a hug, "Sorry Charlene, I guess I better keep trying to get back into your mothers, and my room."  
  
Charlene walked to her parents room, "Mother, can you please let father in, he's keeping me awake, yell at him in your room please."  
  
Crystal walked o the door with Thomas in her arms, she opened the door, "Sorry Charlene," she looked at her husband, "You could come in here if you want to."  
  
William watched Charlene disappear back into her own room, then he walked into his room, and up to his wife, then he took his son into his arms, "Thomas, I think it's almost about time for you to start sleeping in your big brothers room," he stepped into the hall way, and called for Anna, "Anna, will you be so kind as to put Thomas in lance's room?"  
  
"Yes sir," Anna took Thomas from William, then laid him in his basket net, and rolled him out of The Turners room, "You are a big boy now sleeping in the same room as your big brother."  
  
William shut his bedroom door, and then looked at his wife, "How could you make me look like an idiot in front of our child?"  
  
"You don't even care that I am going to have your baby in the next four months," Crystal rubbed her stomach, "If I wasn't pregnant, I really wouldn't mind for you to go with my father with the kids for two months, it's just that I am pregnant, and I want you to be here for when I have our next child."  
  
William walked over to his wife, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the top of her head, "I know darling, it's just that I want the children to know about pirates, after all it was pirates that made you, and me."  
  
"I do to sweetie," Crystal thought for a moment, "The children could go with father when he goes back to sea for only one month though, and Thomas can not go with them."  
  
William put his nightclothes on, then crawled into bed with his wife wrapped in his arms, "You are an amazing women you know."  
  
"What do you think of Brendan?" Crystal patted her stomach.  
  
"Our gardener, he's a fine young man," William placed his hand on his wife's stomach, "Why did you ask?"  
  
"I caught Charlene kissing him the other day by the stables, it was a small kiss on the cheek, then he gave her one of the roses from the garden," Crystal smiled, "I still have the very first flower you ever gave me."  
  
William looked at his wife, "Charlene, and the gardener?"  
  
"Yes the gardener," Crystal jumped when she felt the baby kick, she looked at her husband, "What do you want, a son, or a daughter?"  
  
William placed his hand on his wife's pregnant stomach, "Another Turner, that's all I want."  
  
Crystal smiled, "We never actually had a life without our children, because I was pregnant when we got married, then eleven years later I became pregnant again, and now here I am five months later carrying the next child."  
  
William lied his head on his wife's stomach, and looked up into her eyes, "We have been busy since you, and I met haven't we, we slept together the same day we met, and were married some short time later, and then you found that you were pregnant with the twins. Well at least we had elven years without you having have been pregnant right?"  
  
"Well that's only because you were with father for two years, a couple a years ago, but as soon as you came back, we had Thomas thirteen months later. So actually it was more like ten year, and something months I wasn't carrying one of your children. I am actually considering having separate beds, or maybe rooms."  
  
William removed his wife's nightgown, and began to kiss her stomach all the way up to her lips, "I love you, and I will never leave your side again, those two years were so boring."  
  
"For some reason I doubt you were that bored sweetie, " Crystal removed her husbands shirt, "I did miss being this close to you like this."  
  
"Let's forget about those two years of me being gone, and focus on what we have waiting for us in the future," William stared at everyone of his wife's futures, and rubbed her stomach, he smiled when he felt the baby kick, "At least I was there for all three pregnancies."  
  
"I almost forget that I was only pregnant three times, Lance, and Charlene are so different," Crystal places her hands on Williams's bare chest. We have been married for twelve years."  
  
"You have made me happy darling," William wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
"I want to put my nightgown back on now," Crystal looked up into Williams's eyes.  
  
William reached over the bed for her nightgown, then helped her put it back on, and wrapped her in his arms, "Good night darling." 


	3. The Turner Family

The Family  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Darrin walked into the parlor, and handed Crystal a letter, "Miss Turner, I believe this letter is addressed to a Miss Sparrow, from a Maggie Kennedy."  
  
William stared over at where his wife was sitting, "Was Maggie one of your classmates?"  
  
Crystal took the letter from Darrin, then looked over at her husband, "Yes, her and I were best friends," she opened the letter, and read it, she looked back at her husband, "Oh William, Maggie just got married, and she's moving to the Caribbean, is going to be a tutor for one of the houses here."  
  
Lance came running through the parlor, and to the window facing the rose garden, "Oh mother, Charlene, and Brendan are in the rose gardens, this is the twelfth rose this week. He just kissed her on the cheek. Who would want to kiss Charlene on the cheek, gross."  
  
William went over, and joined his son, "So that's Brendan is it?"  
  
Crystal stared at her husband, and oldest son, "William you lecture Charlene about being an eaves dropper, but your son spys on her, and you just let him?"  
  
William pushed his son away from the window, "Your mothers right go do something else besides spying on people," he still stared out the window, then he opened it when he saw Brendan lean in to give Charlene a kiss, "Charlene get inside!"  
  
Lance stood next to his mother, and tried not to laugh, "I didn't mean to get her in trouble mother." "Oh yes you did mister," Crystal stared at her son, "You are way smarter then your father says you are."  
  
"Charlene, I know you could hear me young lady, get away from the gardener, you don't know where he's been," William looked back towards his wife, "I know she hears me, why isn't she listening to me?"  
  
Crystal walked up to the window, "Charlene Willow Turner, get in the house this second!"  
  
William stared at Brendan, "Get back to work Brendan."  
  
Charlene walked back into the house, and tried to go upstairs without her parents stopping her.  
  
Lance saw his sister, "Where are you going Charlene?"  
  
Charlene walked back downstairs, amd stepped into the parlor where her parents were waiting to talk with her, "Mother, Father, let me explain, Brendan and I were just walking in the gardens, he tried to kiss me, but I pulled away."  
  
"I'll be going now," Lance looked at his parents, 'Take it easy on her now," he started to leave the parlor.  
  
"Lance, Charlene, your mother, and I need to talk with you," William looked out into the lobby, "Darrin, will you please get Mrs. Turners' father?"  
  
Darrin stepped into the parlor a few moments later, with jack following behind, "Mr. Sparrow is coming, sir."  
  
Jack stepped into the parlor, and sat with his grandchildren, "What's this family meeting about?"  
  
Crystal stood up next to her husband, "Father, William, and I decided that the children are allowed to go with you for one month. You have to promise they will be back in time for school to start."  
  
"No, I don't want to go," said Charlene, and Lance at the same time.  
  
Jack looked at his two grandchildren, "You don't want to go on a real pirates ship?"  
  
Charlene, and lance exchanged looks, then she looked at her grandfather," Grandpa, we don't want to leave until the next baby comes, we want to be here when the new baby is born."  
  
Jack stared at Crystal, "You got some smart children love." Lance looked at his grandpa, "But we want to go just as soon as the baby is born."  
  
Jack hugged his two grandchildren, "Great, sounds like a plan, mates," he winked at Will, and his daughter.." 


	4. old friends

To Old Friends, and New Friends  
  
"I can't believe Maggie is moving to the Caribbean. I can't believe she's married either." Crystal tossed some clothes onto her bed. "What should I wear?"  
  
William laughed as he watched his wife. "Honey you don't have much clothes that you could wear, saying your on your sixth month of expecting."  
  
Crystal stared at her husband.. "You're absolutely right William, maybe I have time to shop for a new dress before the Kennedyt's come." She walked to where Will was standing in front of a mirror putting on a tie. "Darling." She rested her head on her husbands shoulder, and stared at his image from the mirror. "Do you love me?"  
  
William rolled his eyes. "You don't need a new dress darling, you look great in what you have on now. I'm sure Maggie, if she really is the friend you say she is, won't care what you wear."  
  
Crystal smiled. "I guess your right. I'm going to go see what the children are doing."  
  
William wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, and pulled her in towards him. "Did I ever tell you how happy you make me?" he leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Crystal smiled. "Not in the last couple of hours." She wrapped her arms around Williams neck. "I love you."  
  
Charlene barged into the bedroom. "Mom!"  
  
Crystal tuned her attention to her daughter. "What is it Charlene?"  
  
"I am not wearing my hair in pigtails mom, I am not a baby. I'm twelve years old. I'm almost a women mother. I should be able to wear my hair however I want." Charlene pulled on her two pigtails.  
  
"You're absolutely right honey." Crystal wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulder, and lead her out of the room, leaving William in the bedroom.  
  
William sat on the bed, and buckeld his boots. He jumped when he heard Charlene scream.  
  
Crystal walked back into the room smiling. "She'd rather wear pigtails than to wear her hair short."  
  
"You threatened to cut your daughters hair?" William stared at Crystal confused.  
  
"She takes great pride in her hair, I seen her count to a hundred at least in front of the mirror as she brushed each side." Crystal rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby kick. "So figured she'd never cut her hair." "Good thinking." William walked up next to his wife, and placed his hand over her stomach. "Three more months. I can't believe your father actually got a shack in towm for until our baby is born."  
  
"Well he regrets not being there when Thomas was born." Crystal walked into the hall with William following behind.  
  
"Mr. & Mrs. Turner, Mr. & Mrs. Kennedy have arrived." Darrin called from the parlor.  
  
Crystal took Williams hand, and hurried him downstairs into the parlor. She wrapped her arms around her friend. "Maggie, it's been so long. Twelve years."  
  
Maggie smiled at her old friend. "Crystal you look." She noticed Crystals stomach. "Having another baby. Don't you have two alredy?" she rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not one to talk, Oliver, and I have two kids already. You haven't met my husband." She turned to face her husband. "Oliver this is my best friend from twelve years ago."  
  
William cleared his throat. "Darling?"  
  
Crystal laughed when she heard her husband. She looked at Oliver, and Maggie. "This is my husband William Turner."  
  
"Wait, didn't a Mr. Turner pick you up from the finishing school when we were sixteen?" Maggie smiled at William.  
  
"Mom, dad, can we come in?" Two boys peeked into the house.  
  
William smiled at them. "You must be the two young Kennedy's, right?"  
  
Oliver smiled. "Yes the red haired one is Patrick, and the Blonde one is Peter."  
  
Patrick shook Williams hand. "I'm fifteen."  
  
"I'm eight." Peter went, and hid behind his mother.  
  
William called up the stairs. "Charlene, Lance bring Thomas downstairs. We want you to meet your mothers old classmates, and their children."  
  
Darrin came downstairs. "I put the kennedys belongings in the two guest rooms, sir."  
  
"Thank you Darrin. Will you please get some rum for Oliver, and I?" William stared at Oliver. "Do you like rum?"  
  
Oliver grinned. "I enjoy a glass every opportunity I get." He walked over next to William. "We appreciate you opening your house to us until we move into our home next week."  
  
Williamn smiled. "Our pleasure."  
  
Charlene, came running down the stairs with Thomas in her arms. "Here we are mom." She sat on the sofa with Thomas on her lap.  
  
Patrick took a a seat next to Charlene. "Hello there, I'm Patrick. The oldest son."  
  
Charlene held Thomas closer to her, as she tickled his chin. She looked at Patrick. "I'm Charlene, my brothers the oldest by a couple of minutes."  
  
"My mother said something about your mom having two children who are twins." Patrick watched as Thomas giggled. "Can I hold your brother?"  
  
"Mom can Patrick hold Thomas?" Charlen stared at her mom.  
  
Crystal stared at Patrick, and then Charlene. "I don't mind, jus6t be careful." Patrick took a hold of Thomas. "He seems like a happy baby."  
  
Charlene rolled her eyes. "I would be happy too if I was getting as much attention as he gets. I guess he deserves it though saying he really didn't have much time being the baby in the family now that my moms pregnant."  
  
"Sorry I was late mom. I was trying to straighten my tie." Lance stared at all the people in the parlor. He took Maggie's hand, and kissed it softly. "You must be mrs. Kennedy. Mom told us all about you, and her."  
  
Oliver stared at William. "You've raised quiet a chamer, haven't you?"  
  
William smiled, and looked over at where his daughter was sitting with Patrick, and Thomas. "Your son certainly has a way with girls himself as well oliver."  
  
Oliver grinned. "Yeah he does. He also likes being around young children as well. He's amazing with Peter."  
  
"William, Maggie, and are I going to the gardens, we'll be back in a couple of minutes." Crystal lead her friend outside. She showed Maggie her roses, and where the stables were. "I see that Peter doiesn't seem to want you out of his site." She smiled at the boy still clinging to Maggie.  
  
Maggie ran her fingers through her sons hair. "I love your garden."  
  
Peter smiled as he saw one of he horses peeking out of the stable. "Mommy, look at the horse."  
  
Crystal stared at the black Mayor, and looked at Peter. "That's Charlenes horse, her name is Black Pearl."  
  
Peter smiled up at Crystal. "That's a pretty name."  
  
Charlene, and Patrick came outside up to their mothers. "Mom can I show Patrick my horse?" she smiled at peter. "Hello Poeter, I'm Charlene."  
  
Peter beamed. "Black Pearls owner."  
  
"That's right, you like horses?" Charlene stared at Peter. "Maybe if it's okay, I could walk my horse, and you around the stables." She stared at Maggie. "I mean if that's alright with you Mrs. Kennedy."  
  
"I guess that'll be okay, make sure you hold onto him tight, so he doesn't fall off." Maggie smiled at Crystal. "She looks just like you."  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Kennedy, I ride with Thomas on my lap all the time." Charlene smiled at her mother. "With Lance holding the rope of course, my horse is very gentle."  
  
"I'll walk beside them, holding her horses rope mom." Patrick took his brother by the hand. "Come on buddy."  
  
Charlene lead them to the stables, she hugged her horses neck. "You ready to get set up to ride girl?" She prepared the horse to ride, then helped peter on, and got on behind him. She handed Patrick the rope. "Walk slow."  
  
Peter looked up behind him at Charlene. "How long have you had this horse?"  
  
"Since I was six years old." Charlene smiled down at Peter. "She was a baby when I started training her, my dads horse was pregnant with Black pearl when he baught her, my dad had no clue either."  
  
"Does Lance have a horse?" Patrick look up at Charlene.  
  
Charlene rolled her eyes. "He's afraid of anything that moves on four legs bigger then him."  
  
"Well I don't blame him. I'm not to fond of horses myself." Patrick smiled as he saw his mom, and Crystal watching at the fence.  
  
Maggie smiled at her oldest son, and turned to face her friend. "I think my son likes your daughter, he wouldn't even get near a horse when we lived in London." Crystal smiled. "Lance is afraid of horse, so am I to be honest. William taught Charlene everything about horses that he knew." She smiled at her daughter. "Charlene used to sleep out in the barn next to her horse when it was a baby. She was six at the time, and William told her the horse wasn't going to survive the night because it was born to early. So she brought out her pillow, blanket, and books. She told me that if the horse was leaving, she wanted it to know that she wasn't going to leave it."  
  
Maggie stared amazingly at Charlene. "And she was only six?"  
  
"William, and I found that Charlene wasn't your regular girl." Crystal saw William, and Oliver standing with Lance t the back door. "I think it's time for dinner."  
  
"Patrick, Charlene, Peter. Time for dinner." Maggie walked with Crystal into the house, leaving the three children outside.  
  
Charlene got off the horse,. Then helped Peter down. You could take your brother inside. I'll be in there in a couple of minutes. I need to put my horse away." Charlene lead Black Pearl into her stall, and grabbed an apple from a pail. "So tell me honestly Pearl, what do you think of that red haired boy?"  
  
Black Pearl nudged at Charlene softly.  
  
Charlene kissed Pearl between her eyes. "I think so to." She locked the stall, and ran back into the house. She found both families sitting around the table.  
  
"Have a seat." Patrick pulled a chair next to him out for Charlene, and pulled it in once she was seated. Then sat next to her. He stared at his father. "Dad, you should watch Charlene, and how she is with Black Pearl."  
  
"Black Pearl?" Oliver m stared across the long table at William.  
  
William nodded. "Yes Black Pearl is s Mayor."  
  
"Yes Mr. Kennedy." Charlene smiled. "She's the black horse, if you ever end up walking to the stables. She trust everyone that I trust."  
  
"I hope you trust me." Oliver smiled as he noticed his oldest son stare at her. "You mean to tell me that Charlene got my son to go near a horse?"  
  
"Dad." Patrick stared down at his food.  
  
Lance smiled at Patrick. "I don't like horses either."  
  
"Your sister was telling me that." Patrick took a drink of water.  
  
"It'll be nice knowing more people here. "Charlene smiled at her husband.  
  
William raised his glass. "To Old friends, and New friends."  
  
"To old friends, and new friends." Oliver raised his glass as well. 


	5. Six Months Later

Six Months Later  
  
"Another grand daughter." Jack held the new baby in his arms, and looked at William. "Can't believe four grand children."  
  
"I know, everything seems to be moving so fast. Lance and Charlene are thirteen, Thomas just turned one last week. Zoey is four months now. Everything seems different since Thomas was her age." William rested his head back onto the sofa.  
  
"You, and the kids got to go to sea with me as well. That was fun." Jack let his grandchild hold his finger. "You have a strong grip there Zoey."  
  
"Plus Crystal is letting Charlene date Patrick now" William smiled across at Jack, and Zoey "I hope that my Zoey never grows up, to date."  
  
Jack laughed. "All children grow up William. In fact girls grow up more faster then boys."  
  
William stood, and walked to the window. "Speaking of Patrick, and my daughter. They should be back by now."  
  
Jack stood up with Zoey still in his arms, and walked up next to his son-in- law. "How serious would you say he is for her?"  
  
Charlene came into the parlor, and found her husband, and father staring out the window. She tip-toed up behind them. "Bird watching boys?"  
  
William jumped when he heard his wife's voice. "Hello honey. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I figured that since you weren't in bed when I woke up, that you might be downstairs waiting for a daughter who is already in bed." She saw Zoey in jack's arms. "Let me guess you brought Zoey so that way you would have an excuse for when I came down here, and you were going to tell me that she was fussing, and you didn't want for her crying to wake me up." She took her baby from Jack. "Don't worry baby, daddy is just having to deal with the fact that your big sister almost doesn't need him as much anymore. Anna!"  
  
Anna came into the parlor. "Yes Mrs. Turner?"  
  
"Put Zoey back in bed please." Crystal handed her youngest daughter to Anna.  
  
Anna took Zoey back upstairs.  
  
Crystal watched as Anna walked into one of the bedrooms upstairs, then she walked back into the parlor where William, and Jack were standing by the window looking at her. "You two shouldn't worry about Charlene so much, she is very responsible. She came home at five o'clock, and went straight to bed this evening." She looked at her husband. "You were taking a nap in the bedroom darling, and dad was bothering Darrin." She narrowed her glare at her father. "Darrin asked me to tell you that he is a busy man, and he would like it if you didn't keep asking him to have a drink with you."  
  
Jack wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulder. "I thought that Darrin could loosen up by having a drink with me."  
  
"Father, William, and I prefer for our workers to not drink while working." Crystal stared at her husband. "It's moving on eight dear we have better be getting to bed."  
  
William pulled Crystal out of jacks reach. "Good night Jack." He led his wife up to there room. "I guess I should had checked in Charlene's room before thinking that she was still out." He put on his nightclothes and then crawled into bed.  
  
"Charlene told me that Patrick wants to marry her when she turns sixteen." She checked in the crib, and covered Zoey a little more. Then crawled into bed with William after changing into her nightgown.  
  
"Sixteen is to young to get married." William sat up in bed, and stared at his wife.  
  
"I was sixteen when we got married, and seventeen when we had Lance, and Charlene." Crystal took a hold of her husband's hand. "It won't be for another three years."  
  
"We were different." William squeezed her hand.  
  
"How?" Crystal lied on her side.  
  
"I was twenty, I was old enough to take care of you." William lied back onto his pillow.  
  
"When she is sixteen he'll be nineteen honey." Crystal kissed her husbands cheek. "Three years from now, good night."  
  
"Oh no!" William stared towards Zoey's crib. "In thirteen years from now we might be in the same situation with Zoey."  
  
Crystal wrapped her arms around her husband's chest. "Maybe she'll be a nun."  
  
William smiled. "That would be a break."  
  
"Good night dear." Crystal kissed her husband, and then rolled over, and went to sleep.  
  
William got out of bed, and walked to his baby daughter's crib. "Zoey, it's me dad. If you really love me, you'll promise not to grow up." He leaned down, and kissed Zoey's cheek, then went back to bed.  
  
-A Couple Days Later  
  
Patrick was with Charlene in the barn while their families were in the Turners home. He watched as she combed her Mares black main. "You sure are beautiful, you know that?"  
  
Charlene smiled at Black Pearl. "Did you hear what he called you? You know he is right, you are beautiful."  
  
Patrick rolled his eyes. "I was referring to you, my dear Charlene."  
  
"Really?" Charlene put Black Pearl back in her stall. Then walked over to where Patrick was.  
  
Patrick leaned in, and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm going to marry you whenyou turn sixteen, you'll see."  
  
Brendan walked in, and saw the kiss. He cleared his throat. "If you don't mind Miss Charlene, I am here to feed the horses." He walked into Williams horses stall.  
  
"Brendan, I am so glad that you came. "I've noticed a change in black pearls behavior, I think she might be sick." Charlene walked towards Brendan. "Will you check her out for me please?"  
  
Brendan walked into Black pearls stall, he felt her stomach, and looked at Charlene. "I will have to ask my father, he knows all about animal behavior. I'll let you know when he is done checking her out tomorrow." He left the stables.  
  
"I thought Brendan was your gardener ." Patrick stared at Charlene.  
  
"He takes care of all outdoor matters." Charlene took a hold of Patrick's hand. "Let's go inside, and see what our family is doing."  
  
Patrick shook his head. "I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Anything." Charlene squeezed his hand a little.  
  
"I don't like the way that Brendan looks at you, I don't want you around him." Patrick wrapped his arms, around her shoulder.  
  
"He takes care of our garden, and our horses. Why can't I be around him?" Charlene stared at her horse in the stall.  
  
"You're my fiancée, that's why. I say so." Patrick turned Charlene to face him forcefully, causing her arm to hurt. "Understand?"  
  
"I am only thirteen, I never said I wanted to get married to you." Charlene took off towards her house, and ran straight upstairs to her room.  
  
Patrick walked into the house, and joined the families in the parlor.  
  
William looked around for Charlene. "Patrick, where's my daughter?"  
  
"She's mad at me." Patrick sat down in a chair next to the fireplace.  
  
Thomas walked up to where Patrick was sitting. "Pa-twak!"  
  
Patrick smiled down at Thomas. "I hope you are better with girls when you get to be my age."  
  
"PATRICK!" Lance came storming down the stairs, and charged at Patrick pushing him out of the chair, and onto the hard tiled floor. He started punching Patrick in his chest.  
  
William pulled lance off of the boy, he turned his son to face hi9m. "What on earth drove you to lash out on Patrick?"  
  
"He hurt Charlene!" Lance glared at Patrick.  
  
"I never laid a hand on Charlene!" Patrick stared at his parents "You have to believe me."  
  
"She told me that you pulled her to face you when you told her that she can't be near Brendan. You spun her around causing her arm to twist, and now she's hurting!" Lance tried to pull out of his dads grip, but didn't succeed.  
  
"I hope that this isn't true Patrick?" Oliver stared at his son. "I hope I raised my son to treat women with respect."  
  
"I could have maybe pull her arm to hard, I didn't mean to hurt her though." Patrick stared at his mother, who was almost in tears, then stared at William.  
  
"Patrick, you are not allowed into this house until my daughter can trust you again." William stared at Oliver.  
  
Oliver pointed into the main hall. "Go wait in the carriage, until your mother, Peter, and I are ready to go home."  
  
"Good bye, Mr., and Mrs. Turner." Patrick left the parlor, and walked out of the house.  
  
Oliver stood to his feet. "I know it's not worth much, but I apologize on my sons behavior with your daughter. We raised him better then that." He looked at Peter, and then his wife. "We need to get home, so we could discipline our boy." He led his family out the door. "Anna!" William called for Anna from downstairs.  
  
Anna peeked over the stairwell. "Is Charlene okay? Have you checked on her?"  
  
"Yes sir, she's just fine." Anna looked down at William. "I put Zoey, and Charlene to sleep. Lance, and Thomas's beds are made for sleeping when ever you are ready to send them upstairs, sir."  
  
:"Lance take Thomas upstairs, and go to bed. Anna's already prepared your bed." William watched as his two sons headed off to bed. He looked at his wife. "Let's go to sleep now mrs. Turner." He took his wife's hand.  
  
Crystal smiled. "I love you William, and I think you handed tonight's situation very well."  
  
William led his wife up to bed for the night.  
  
(Sorry about this chapter I couldn't think of a good way to end it, because I was to excited about how the next chapter was going to be, so I just kind of finished this chapter . Read & Review.) 


	6. Surprises

Surprises  
  
A stranger came into the bar on a cold days night. He wear a hooded cape, and hand a wooden leg in place of his real leg once was. He sat next to the blacksmith, Mr. Brown in silence.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Brown, aren't you here a little early?" The bartender leaned over the counter.  
  
"Lance Turner is a wonderful worker. You should see the swords he made for Michael Norringhton." Mr. Brown took a sip of his brew.  
  
The stranger turned to face Mr. Brown. "Did you say Lance Turner, would his father by any chance be William Turner?"  
  
Mr. Brown stared the stranger up, and down. "You're new to these parts of the island aren't you mister?"  
  
"Can I get you a drink mister?" The bartender set a glass in front of the stranger.  
  
"Rum." The stranger looked back over at Mr. Brown. "Answer my question, is William Turner the father of the young Turner?"  
  
"Yes he worked under me at one time." Mr. Brown watched as the bartender filled the strangers glass of rum. "You aren't a pirate are you?" He laughed jokingly.  
  
The stranger stared annoyingly at Mr. Brown. "A pirate?" he stomped his pegged leg on the wooden floor. "Do you not like pirates?"  
  
Mr. Brown shook his head nervously. "I don't mind them. In fact Mr. William Turner is half a pirate, and his father-in-law captain of the black pearl."  
  
"Wait, I thought Jack Sparrow won his ship back, didn't he?" The stranger took a drink from his glass.  
  
"That he did." The bartender smiled at the stranger. "Can I put you up for the night, we have empty rooms above."  
  
"Who might Mr. Turners father-in-law be?" The stranger slammed his glass on the bar. "More!"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Mr. Brown stared at the stranger strangely. "You sure ask a lot about the Turners stranger." He walked away from the bar area and joined another group of people.  
  
"Captain jack Sparrow has arrived!" Jack announced his presence to almost all the ladies he saw on the way to sitting at the bar. "Get me a glass of rum Bartender!"  
  
"Well if isn't Jack Sparrow. You are looking uglier then ever." The stranger scooted to the next barstool closer to Jack.  
  
Jack's face turned pale. "This can't be the ghost of bootstrap Willy come back from his watered grave."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, you should know by now that no man could kill Bootstrap Willy."  
  
Jack screamed when he saw his old shipmate. "You were supposed to be dead."  
  
Bootstrap stared at Jack. "What's this about you being part of my sons family? When did you find your daughter?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Yes, my daughter, and your son are married. They met when William picked her up from the school after her mother died. They fell in love within a week."  
  
"I hear I have a grandson." Bootstrap stared over at Mr. Brown across the room. "That man said that Lance Williams is working in the shop."  
  
"He's just one out of four you got Bootstrap." Jack took stood to his feet. "Why don't you come to the shack I'm living in, and tomorrow we will pay our children a visit?"  
  
"Lead the way." Bootstrap smiled as him, and his old shipmate left the Tavern.  
  
-The Next Day at The Turners House  
  
"Charlene, I don't think your ready to be near your horse yet, not until your sprained arm heals. I still can't believe that Patrick hurt my baby girl." William was brushing his horse in the stables with his daughter.  
  
Charlene rolled her eyes. "Dad I could right black Pearl, but if you prefer me right Harlem the stallion, I will ride him."  
  
"You are not riding either one of your horses until your arm is healed." William went over to Harlem's stall. I remember I bought Harlem for your brother as a surprise because I thought he would get jealous that you had a horse when you were six, and he didn't. Then when I found out he didn't like horses I tried putting him up for sale, but a certain little girl said that she needed two horses." He sat on a bench inside the stables next to where his daughter was sitting. "Why did you need two..."  
  
"Mr., and Miss Turner my dad examined your horse black pearl this morning. She's going to have a colt." Brendan walked over to Black Pearl  
  
William stared at his daughter. "Your going to have three horses, that is going to be a bigger responsibility my dear daughter."  
  
"Did Brendan just answer your question about me needing two horses?" Charlene placed a hand on both cheeks, and stared her father in the eye. "Like you, and mom said, I was very bright for a six year old. I think we should give Harlem to Thomas when he turns five, and the baby horse will be Zoey's when she turns five."  
  
"You don't mind taking care of both of them till then?" William kissed his daughters cheek.  
  
"All I really do is ride the horses, and comb them Brendan and his father do the major feeding, and cleaning of their stalls" Charlene walked over into Black pearls stalls. "You're going to be a wonderful mommy, you know that Black Pearl."  
  
Black Pearl nudged gently at Charlene's sprained arm, which was in a sling.  
  
"Charlene kissed black pearl between her eyes, as she hugged around the mare's nose with her good arm. "I'm okay. I wish I could ride you, but my dad says I can't." she tuned her gaze over to where her dad was sitting still on the bench. "Dad do you love me?"  
  
William walked over next to where Brendan, and his daughter were standing by the mare. "What do you want missy?"  
  
"How about you, and me ride Black Pearl together daddy?" Charlene whispered something into black pearls ear. "She likes you a lot daddy."  
  
Black Pearl softly nudged Williams shoulder, and stomped her feet excitedly.  
  
William looked at Brendan. "Go tend to the other horses, my daughter, and I am going to ride Black Pearl around the gardens."  
  
After they got on the horse they took off through the gardens, and into the front.  
  
"Dad, look, Grandpa has a friend with him." Charlene stared at the guys pegged leg. What's wrong with?"  
  
William covered his daughter's mouth before she could finish her question. He slowed down the mare as he saw Jack, and the other man draw close. "Hello jack, who's your friend?" he continued to stare at the man.  
  
"They once called me Bootstrap Willy." Bootstrap stared up at William, and the girl. "This must be one of the four grandchildren I have."  
  
"What's he talking about daddy, is this man my ..." Charlene stared at her grandpa jack confused.  
  
William covered his daughter mouth once again. "Know Charlene, my dads dead." He kicked Black Pearl lightly on the side, causing her to take off.  
  
"You have to be patient with your son. You were dead as far as he knew. Why aren't you dead?" Jack turned to face Bootstrap.  
  
Crystal opened the door. "Dad was William just riding by with Charlene on the horse?"  
  
"Come here dear, I want you to meet your father-in-law. This is William Turner Sr. you could call him bootstrap so there won't be any confusion." Jack took a hold of his daughter's hand as he led Bootstrap to the door.  
  
"I will leave that to your decision sir." Crystal opened the door wider, so the two fathers could enter. "Go have a seat in the parlor Mr. Turner Sr." she grabbed her dads hand, and lead him out in the back to the stables where Charlene, and William were getting Black pearl back into the stall. "William I thought your father was dead."  
  
William stared at jack. "So did I, where has he been if not dead Jack?"  
  
"He was in London trying to find you, and when he couldn't reach you, he came back here where he had heard I was located." Jack went over to where Charlene was. "How's the arm, I heard what happened."  
  
"When I was captured on the Black Pearl, those two dumb pirates said they blew my father up with his bootstraps still on." William sat on the bench, and stared at where jack was standing.  
  
"Pirates always say anything to make our victims scared, and to make themselves seem more remarkable." Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"What happened to him then, with his..." William stopped when he felt soft hands covering his mouth.  
  
"Dad, don't you think these are questions you should be asking your father? Instead of grandpa."  
  
William kissed his daughters fore head. "You are absolutely right." He took a hold of both his wife, and daughter's hand. Then the four of them went into the house.  
  
(I'm getting really into writing this story. Please R&R if you like.) 


	7. Father's

Fathers  
  
When William, Crystal, Jack, and Charlene came into the Parlor, they noticed Lance, and Thomas sitting on the sofa across from Bootstrap.  
  
Lance looked towards his parents. "Dad, who is this man?"  
  
Thomas walked up to Crystal. "Sleepy." He reached up his arms to his mother.  
  
"I'm going to put Thomas down for his nap William, and check on Zoey." Crystal kissed her husbands cheek, and went upstairs, leaving William, Jack, and the twins with them.  
  
"Hello Grandpa, I didn't know you were here." Lance looked at Jack, and then Bootstrap. "Is this your friend grandpa?"  
  
William shook his head. "No son, this is my father."  
  
"The dead one?" Lance stared at Bootstrap confused.  
  
William sighed, and sat beside his oldest son. "Yes son, only he's not as dead as I thought."  
  
Charlene started to sit next to Bootstrap.  
  
"Charlene, don't sit there." William opened his arms so that Charlene would be able to sit on his lap.  
  
Charlene rolled her eyes. "Dad, I will sit here okay. I'm not a baby."  
  
Bootstrap stared at Charlene. "You aren't afraid of sitting next to an old pirate like myself?"  
  
"Why should I be afraid of you." Charlene stared down at Bootstraps pegged leg. "You are my relative aren't you? I mean Grandpa Jack looks a little strange compared to others, but I still don't mind being near him."  
  
Bootstrap laughed at the commit about Jack, and then stared at Charlene's sprained arm. "What happened to you?"  
  
Lance jumped from the sofa across from where Bootstrap, and Charlene were sitting, and sat between them staring at Bootstrap. "Patrick, who is my moms friend Maggie's older son, hurt her a couple days ago by pulling her arm. What do you think of that?"  
  
"I don't know why on earth anyone would want to harm a single hair on your sister, Lance." Bootstrap smiled at his oldest grandson. "I am sure of one thing, she is very lucky to have a brother like you." Lance smiled at his father. "Dad did you hear what Bootstrap said about me."  
  
William smiled. "We are all proud of you Lance."  
  
Jack took a seat next to William, and stared at his two grandchildren next to Bootstrap. "Why don't you ask Bootstrap why he has a pegged leg."  
  
Charlene stared at her father, and then at Jack. "Mom, and dad said it's impolite to ask personal questions."  
  
Bootstrap laughed. "I don't care. I will tell you what happened. Their was this captain of the Black Pearl, before your grandpa won it back. He was called Captain Barbossa, well he tied my bootstraps to a canyon, and shot it off. He thought I had died in the black oblivion, but I was picked up by another ship a few hours later. Little did Barbossa know, I landed close to a long piece of wood that got blown up by the canyon, I dragged myself up upon it, and someone captured me, and threw me into a dungeon, an that was where I was for thirty-two years. I spent the last three years looking for my son when I learned he was in search of me, and when I stopped looking, I came to the Caribbean because I heard that Jack Sparrow was on this island."  
  
"So you're our grandfather?" Charlene stared at the familiarity between her dad, and Bootstrap. "What's your name, it's not just Bootstrap is it?"  
  
"Bill Turner is what a few people know me by in London." Bootstrap stared at his son. "I'm sorry about your mother."  
  
. William shrugged his shoulders. "I learned to take care without her when I was eleven."  
  
Darrin entered the parlor, and stared over at where Charlene was sitting. "Miss Turner, Patrick Kennedy is here to see you."  
  
"I don't want to see him!" Charlene ran out of the parlor to the door. She saw Patrick standing on the front porch, she aimed her good fist, and punched Patrick in the jaw. "I still have not forgiven you." She ran all the way up to her room.  
  
Bootstrap stood up, and stared ar Lance. "Is the kennedy boy the same Patrick you were telling me about? Is he the one her sprained your sisters arm?"  
  
Lance nodded. "Yes."  
  
Bootstrap walked over to the door, where Patrick was still standing with his hand on his jaw. "Patrick Kennedy is it?"  
  
Patrick stared wide eyed at Bootstrap. "Y-Y-Yes sir."  
  
Bootstrap grabbed Patrick by the shoulders, and dragged him into the parlor, sitting him down in between William, and Jack. Then satr back down next to Lance on the sofa. "Patrick, I think it's time for just us men to talk about how we should respect the women."  
  
William stared at the nervous boy sitting next to him. "Patrick, I don't believe you met my father. This is Bill Turner..."  
  
"His pirate name is Bootstrap." Jack grinned.  
  
"Now Mr. Kennedy. What was the cause of you spraining my granddaughters arm?" Bootstrap leaned in to hear the still scared boy.  
  
Patrick shook his head. "I-I-I won't do it again sir."  
  
"You bet you wont." Lance mumbled under his breath.  
  
William glared at his son. "Lance."  
  
"What?" Lance stared confusedly at his father. "Patrick shouldn't even be in this house, you said so yourself. You said that he wasn't allowed in this house until Charlene forgives him."  
  
"You need to answer my question. Why did you do that to Charlene?" Bootstrap stomped his pegged leg on the tiled floor.  
  
Patrick looked down at his own feet. "I got jealous of her friendship with the gardener, and told her she couldn't be near him anymore. She told me I couldn't tell her what to do, I grabbed her by the arm, and she pulled out of my reach. That was probably what caused it to sprain, because I turned it as she pulled out of my reach." He looked upo at William. "Can I go now sir?"  
  
Charlene came back downstairs. "Patrick, we need to talk?"  
  
"Are you sure Charlene?" William stared at his daughter in the entranceway of the parlor.  
  
"Yes father, we'll be in the dinning hall." Charlene lead Patrick, who was more then happy to be leaving the parlor, into the dining hall. She turned and faced Patrick. "Patrick, I am sorry for what lance did to you the other day. I know you didn't sprain my arm on purpose. But there is something I want you to understand. Something. "You are the one I love, not Brendan. I won't do anything that will make you distrust me, ever. I just don't want you to tell me who I could, and could not be friends with. If you don't trust me with my word, then I think we should break up for good."  
  
Patrick held his hand to Charlene's cheek, and smiled. "I am sorry, I will never dis-trust you again Charlene." He leaned in, and got ready to kiss her, when he suddenly heard someone enter the dining hall.  
  
"Charlene go up, and get Zoey. Grandpa Turner wants to meet his youngest grandchild." Jack walked up towards Charlene, and Patrick. "I thinbk you should be getting on home now ptrick, this is a family reunion, no one else allowed here.  
  
Patrick kissed Charlene's cheek, and then left the two alone.  
  
Charlene smiled at her grandfather. "Is grandpa Turner, as nice as my dad?"  
  
Jack wrapped his arm around Charlene gently as not to hurt her arm. "I think he will be just as good as grandfather, as me darling."  
  
"I highly doubt that grandpa." Charlene sat down at the table in one of the chairs, and patted the chair next to hers. "I want to talk to you."  
  
Jack took a seat next to his granddaughter. "What is it love?"  
  
"I just want you to know that I really enjoyed riding your ship last summer. That whole time spending with you was wonderful, I got to see a whole new world I never seen before. I don't think I could feel comfortable calling Bootstrap grandpa, so please don't let dad make me do such. I don't know him." Charlene had tears coming down her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry love, grandpa Turner is a good man, not as good as your father, but a good man just the same. I won't make you call him grandpa though, not until you're ready." Jack took Charlene's hand, and smiled. "You know that I was here the day you were born. It was like I had received a second chance. You know I never saw your mother when she was born, and growing up, but when I saw you it was like I got to see my daughter be born. You know a part of her, and your father is born whenever they have children."  
  
"I love you, grandpa." Charlene wrapped her good arm around Jack. She stood to her feet. "I'm going to go get Zoey now." She left the room, and went upstairs.  
  
Jack smiled to himself. "I am a very lucky man." 


	8. Charlene's Atitude

Charlene's Atitude

After Charlene got Zoey, she walked into her room, where her mom was with Thomas, "Mom, How did you know that you were in love with daddy?" She sat on her bed.

Crystal set Thomas in his crib, and sat beside her daughter, "I guess I knew I liked him when I found out we had things in common, I guess that lead to love."

"Daddy said he knew he was in love with you when you came onto the carriage from finishing school, when he picked you up, and took you to the ship here," Charlene rocked her baby sister softly, "did he know you didn't love him right away?"

"I don't think so, but it didn't take that long for me to realize that I had strong feelings for your father," Crystal smiled at her oldest daughter, and looked at her sprained arm, "You want me to take Zoey for you?"  
"That's all right mother, I hold her a lot with one arm," Charlene stared at her mother, "did dad ever hurt you?"  
"Gosh no, never," Crystal walked over to Thomas's crib, and picked him up, "Are you ready to go downstairs, Charlene?"  
Charlene nodded, "Yes mother, Mother?"  
Crystal turned to face her daughter before going downstairs, "Yes Charlene?"  
"Have you noticed how much Bootstrap, and I look alike?" Charlene walked next t her mother, and stared at her.  
"You look like your father, and your father just happens to look like his own father," Crystal brushed a strand of hair from her older daughters eyes, "I so do miss your pig tails."  
Charlene started to walk downstairs, "I don't."  
When the girls, and Thomas reached the parlor Bootstrap walked towards baby Zoey.  
He looked at Charlene, "Can I hold her?"  
Charlene pulled her away, "No." 

"Young lady, let him hold Zoey!" William narrowed his eyes towards Charlene.  
Charlene handed the Zoey over to bootstrap, and headed into the ballroom, and played at the piano, singing along to the melody, "Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho, a pirates life for me..."  
Jack entered the room, and sat beside his granddaughter, "Why don't you tell Grandpa Jack, what that was all about back in the parlor."  
Charlene continued to sing, ignoring her grandpa presence, "We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho..."  
Jack cover grabbed Charlene wrist gently, keeping her from playing, then looked her straight in the eye, "You always tell me when something's bothering you love, why not this time?"  
"I don't like that smelly, good for nothing con, Bootstrap couldn't even survive the way you told what happened," Charlene walked to the middle of the empty ballroom, "why isn't he dead?"  
"Charlene, love. That man in the parlor is the same man who I told all that I knew about his disappearance for all that time," Jack walked over, and knelt down a little, to look his granddaughter in the eye, "And has you old grandpa ever lied before?" He thought quickly about his question, "I never lied to you? I just tell you as far as I know how things went."  
Charlene giggled, "I guess not, and I guess I should go in the parlor, and apologize to the man."

Jack smiled at his granddaughter, "There is nothing wrong with speaking your mind, but just to make your parents happy apologize to old Bootstrap Willy." 


End file.
